Different Shades of Happiness
by Mrs.Cullen21
Summary: Read 'Shadow' before this one! Lucas and Peyton are happily married with three beautiful children and one on the way. What happens when their world is changed overnight? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, so I know everyone is doing future-fics, but none of them were doing what I wanted, so I'm creating my own. :] Anyways, this is about Lucas and Peyton. This is second one in my series. My story Shadow being the first. This takes place a month after Shadow.

Just a quick note, I know a lot of people have been writing Peyton and Lucas with only one child, but I can't picture them with only one child. I know Lucas would most likely not want another child, at least biologically because of how well the first one went, but again, when I picture Lucas and Peyton in the future, they have a somewhat big family.

:] Be sure to tell me what you think! I do not know where I'm going with this, to be honest, so your ideas would be very much appreciated. Thanks!

I will put this in the story somehow, but just a reminder- Sawyer is eleven, Keith is eight, and Quentin is six. Peyton will be eight months pregnant at the start of this story. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

________

Lucas pulled his headphones out of his ears as he opened the front door to his and Peyton's home. He had gone for a long morning job before everyone came home like he did every morning. He quickly and quietly snuck back into his and Peyton's bedroom, kissing his wife on the forehead while she slept and then taking a shower before going back to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made chocolate chip pancakes every morning. And ever since Peyton had gotten pregnant, he had added honey with her pancakes. Honey covered chocolate chip pancakes had been Peytons craving since they went to the doctor. Peyton was almost eight months, so it wouldn't be too long now.

Truth be told, after Sawyer was born and living with the fear that Peyton may not make it, Lucas never wanted, or planned, on having another biological baby. When Peyton had woke up, Lucas decided he would never willingly go through that again. But, three years after Sawyer was born, Peyton told him she was pregnant. At first, Lucas wouldn't have it. He wanted her to get an abortion. He told her he wouldn't go through that again. But, she convinced him to wait. They didn't know if this pregnancy would turn out just like the last-there was no guarantee. She promised that if that did happen, she would end it. So they waited, and nine months later a healthy baby boy was delivered. He smiled at the memory of the day Keith was born. Looking back now, Lucas had to have known that Peyton would want a third child, her second pregnancy having gone so well. And after a little over a year of thinking over it, Lucas agreed and they had Quentin. Lucas laughed at the thought that Quentin was their only planned pregnancy, this last one not being planned either. But, he didn't mind. When Keith was born without complications, Lucas thought it was just luck, but then Quentin too was born without complications so when Peyton told him the fourth time that she was pregnant, he wasn't as worried as he used to be.

Peyton walked into the kitchen when Lucas was in the middle of making pancakes. She smiled at the sight of him, her breath catching in her throat. God, how she loved him. Every morning when she woke up to this, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world, and as she stroked her hand over her enlarged tummy, she felt even luckier, if that were possible.

"Hey, handsome." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

He flipped a pancake onto the plate that was already filled and then turned around to his wife. He looked up, acting like he was thinking. "You know what? I don't think you have."

Peyton smiled up at him. "No? Then I guess I'll have to show you." She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the lips. He moaned and she leaned more into him, stepping up on her toes.

"Ew!" They broke apart at Sawyer's unexpected squeal, turning around. "Do you guys have to make out in the kitchen so early?"

"Good morning to you too, Princess." Lucas said as Peyton broke away from him. He smiled to himself when Peyton walked over, giving their daughter a hug and kissing her on the forehead. God, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Sawyer walked over to him and grabbed a plate of her favorite food in the entire world but not before kissing her father good morning. She sat down next to Peyton who already had her plate of pancakes. "How do you eat that Mom? That is so gross!"

Peyton laughed. "It is not that gross and in a month or so you can ask that to your new si..sibling."

Lucas smiled at her attempt to not tell him the sex of the baby. He knew they were having a girl, Peyton not being too skilled in the keeping secrets from him department. He didn't mind though, he kind of wanted another girl anyways. He passed out the pancakes amongst the three plates in front of him, setting the plates on the table and sitting down next to his wife. "So, Princess Sawyer, you know the deal for tonight, right?"

"Yes, Daddy." Sawyer rolled her eyes at him, smiling. "The kids are coming here while you and the rest of the adults go out to dinner. Yeah, I got it."

"And Lilly and Jamie are watching all of you, and since you are the next oldest, you get to help watch everyone." Peyton told her. "Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Sawyer said.

"Where are your brothers?" Lucas asked. "They should be up by now."

"We're right here." Keith said as he and Quentin walked in. They sat down next to each other and fought over the maple syrup. Peyton took it from them and poured some on each, stopping the argument.

"Good morning, you two sleepyheads." Peyton said, smiling at how much they looked like their father in the morning. "Did you guys sleep ok?"

"Yeah," Keith mumbled. "Do we have to go to school today?"

"Yes, Goober," Lucas answered. "You only have today and then it's the weekend. Just think of that."

___

"So, is Anna Elizabeth gonna be the next basketball star?"Brooke asked as she and Peyton sat down at the table at Peyton's favorite restaurant.

"How do you know we're naming her Anna Elizabeth?" Peyton asked, chuckling as they both looked down at their menus. This was a tradition, lunch once a week. Ever since they started having families, time together had become hard to get to. Sure, they had family dinners with Haley and Nathan and Karen and Lilly, but they rarely got time with just each other. So, after awhile, Brooke demanded they have lunch together once a week and ever since then they met at different restaurants throughout the nearby area once a week and talked, and since they were both their own bosses, they could each leave work very easily.

Brooke shrugged. "Well, duh! Come on, Peyton! Brooke is already Sawyer's middle name, what else would you name her?"

Peyton laughed, shrugging. "That's true, I guess. We could name her after Karen, you know."

"Yeah, but you're not going to." Brooke told her.

"And I do not know if Anna will be the next basketball star. Sawyer is already giving her father a run for his money. And Keith is getting there." Peyton told her. "To be honest, I would really love it if Anna was into music and art. All of my kids are just like Lucas. I'm hoping Anna will be different."

"Really? Brody is like Julian and Julia is like me."

"I'm sure in fourteen years Julian will love that." Peyton said. The waiter came by and the girls ordered.

"What Julian doesn't know won't hurt him." Brooke winked.

______

Lucas was supposed to be working. He was supposed to be writing another novel. And truth be told, he was. He just needed a break. So, he went to the only place that seemed to never change: the river court. Even at the age of 35, this was still the one place that cleared his mind.

He dribbled the ball a few times before leaning down and making a basket, just like he expected. Ah, how he loved this game. It was weird to think about how much this game had done for him. Going back down memory lane, Lucas smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?"

Lucas turned as Nathan walked up, slapping his hand. "Just thinking. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just came out to shoot some hoops. Shouldn't you be writing?" Nathan asked, taking the ball from Lucas and shooting it through the hoop.

"I was. I just needed a break, ya'know?"

"Yeah, I do." Nathan said. "Hey, how's Lilly doing? I know it's been about two months, but I was just wondering."

Lucas shrugged. "She's doing good so far as I know. She and Mom came over a couple nights ago for dinner, and she said she was okay. Mom said some Mitch has been hanging out with her lately, but Lilly wasn't going into anything. So, tomorrow when I'm at school to watch tapes and do some more stuff for the upcoming season, I'm going to find him."

"You're going to find him? Like take him out of class to yell at him?"

Lucas nodded. "Well, yeah, I mean I didn't do that with Carter, and look what happened there."

"Okay, well, when you go could you call me, please?"

____

Okay! Here it is. This is just a first chapter, a look into the family. The next chapter might take longer for me to post, seeing as I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so just bear with me, please. I'm trying out different ideas, seeing what I like but your ideas are probably much better than mine, so if you have any please tell me! Also tell me what you think so far!


	2. Goodnight Princess

Hey! Okay, so I think I have figured out where I want to go with this, but it will take a while to get there. So, for a while this story will be basic fluff, with little bitty drama here and there. Not that I'm complaining-my last two stories a bit angsty, so I need some dose of happiness. Anywho, just a heads up. Thank you for your support, I'm so glad you all love it! I am looking for someone to Beta this. I'm thinking someone to bounce ideas off would be helpful. But, yeah, I'm looking for a beta-reader. So, if you know one, if you are one and you are interested, let me know!

Sorry for the delay on posting this. The delete button was attacking everything I wrote. So, most likely this will end up being a filler. Also, I was too busy reading Anything for Brody by Bendecida82 to really get anything done. :] (If you haven't figured it out, I use smiley faces to show more emotion.)

If you have any ideas, small or big, I'd love to hear them.

:] -Let's see how many times I can use these.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

______

The screen was mocking him, Lucas knew it. It was just sitting there, staring at him as he tried to come up with his next sentence. It was tough, the task being more difficult than it sounded. He needed one more chapter by the morning, and he was so close, he could feel it, brewing at the surface waiting for him to make his next move. He hated endings, he always had, and he was having even more difficulty with the ending of this chapter. He felt rushed, and Lucas hated feeling rushed. It made him feel like he wasn't doing his best for the chapter, the story, the readers, but Lindsey had made it clear that the book needed one more chapter, and to save time and money, she had set a deadline. The deadline was tomorrow morning at ten a.m. She had given this to him two weeks ago, and two weeks ago he thought he had plenty of time. But, Lucas was proven wrong like he had many times before.

This was his fourth book. His third coming after Sawyer and Keith had been born. Lindsey was still his editor. That hadn't changed. She was good at her job. There were no more hard feelings, between her and Peyton either. He didn't know about her personal life, and she didn't ask about his. As far as he knew, she was happy. This book was about brothers and sisters, and truth be told, the inspiration came from Lilly. After renewing their relationship after the ordeal she had been through, he had found the inspiration he was looking for.

Nevertheless, as he sat at his laptop at, he looked at his watch, one-thirty in the morning, he wished for that inspiration to come to him. He leaned his head back, knocking it against the wall behind him. He blew out a sigh, hitting his head against the wall a couple more times.

"Does that mean it's not going well?"

He looked up at the sound of his daughters voice, and sat up straighter. "What are you doing up, Princess?"

She shrugged, rubbed her eyes and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap. "Couldn't sleep. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk n' heard you in here. What are you writing?"

"I'm supposed to be writing the last chapter of my next book, but I can't come up with anything." He told her.

"And you hate endings." She nodded. "What's it about?"

"Sisters, and brothers."

Sawyer smiled slightly, reminding him of Peyton. "Lilly, eh?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, Lilly. You have any ideas for an ending?"

"Well, what's it really about?"

"Well, this brother and sister were very close, as kids. Then their parents separated and they, too were separated. After several years apart, they meet again. And they kind of reunite and he helps her out of the trouble she's got herself into. Now I don't know how to end it."

"Hmm. Sounds an awful lot like you and Nathan. Only you're both guys." Sawyer suggested.

"I think it'll be okay."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Maybe you should end it with their parents getting back together, or forgiving each other or something like that."

"One of 'em is dead."

"Oh." She scrunched her nose. "Well they both need a happily ever after, right?"

"I guess."

"Well maybe the parent that is still alive is reunited with the kid they abandoned or whatever."

Lucas looked from her to the screen. "Sawyer, Princess," He kissed her forehead. "You are a genius. I knew you were my daughter." She laughed and he pushed her off his lap. "Now go to bed before your mother comes in here and yells at both of us."

"Alright. Goodnight, Daddy." She said.

"Goodnight, Princess." He said as she walked out the door.

______

"Alright, Peyton," Dr. Colton walked back into the room where Lucas and Peyton were waiting. "Everything looks good. Your baby looks healthy. You are coming up on your final month, so it shouldn't be too long now."

"Thank you, doctor." Peyton said, standing up from her spot on the chair. Lucas placed his hand on the small of her back.

"You are all set. The next time we see each other will be when we meet your new addition." She smiled and guided Lucas and Peyton out the door.

__

"Do you think this one could hurry up any?" Peyton asked once they were in the car.

Lucas smiled at her and pulled out of the parking lot. "What do you mean?"

Peyton blew out a sigh. "I mean I am honestly done being pregnant. I'm so ready to meet this…"

"It's okay, Peyt, I know it's a girl." He told her, laughing and taking her hand in his while he drove. She gave him a questioning look. "You aren't very good at keeping secrets from me."

She slumped, disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry! I tried, I really did!"

"I know. It's okay, I was kinda hoping for another girl, anyways."

"Oh good. Now I can set up the nursery. This is gonna be fun. Let's paint it purple!"

"Purple? Not pink?"

"No, all the furniture is green and purple. Oh, you're gonna love it, Luke."

"I hope so." He said. "So, Lilly is back working at the label, right?"

Peyton shrugged. "I think so. Haley has been there with her for a month now, I haven't been going in cause of baby numero cuatro here." She pointed to her stomach. "Why?"

Lucas shrugged. "Mom said she's been hanging around this Mitch guy. I wondered if she had said anything to you, that's all."

Peyton smiled, rolling her eyes. "She hasn't said anything other than that they are just friends and she isn't ready for anything else for awhile. She'll be okay, Luke. She's a smart girl."

"I know, I just…" He sighed, not sure if he should admit this to her or not. "When I was at school the other day, I kind of sort of went to find him."

Peyton turned to him, a shocked look on her face. "Who? Mitch? Oh, Luke!"

He put his hands up. "He wasn't there, so I couldn't talk to him and I've been busy writing ever since so I haven't been able to go back. I was just wondering about him. I didn't get to meet that bastard before she started dating him, so I'm gonna do that this time."

Ever since Lilly got out of the hospital, Lucas referred to Carter as bastard, or asshole, Peyton wasn't sure he remembered Carter's name, not that she cared. She felt relieved that Lilly had finally resolved her issues with being Lucas Scott's sister. "Trust me, Lilly is taking it slow, and I'm sure that if she needed your help she would come to you."

He nodded, though still not convinced. "Still, I'm gonna tell Haley to keep a lookout for what she says."

____

"Kids!" Lucas called as they walked back into the house. "We're home!"

"Daddy!" Quentin yelled as he ran down the stairs and into Lucas' arms. "Look!" Quentin pointed to his arm where Lucas now saw the drawing of a red heart with the word 'Mom' written across a silver ribbon. "Sawyer gave me a tattoo!"

"Oh, she did, did she?" Lucas turned around to face Peyton. "Peyt, look what you daughter drew on your sons arm."

Peyton's eyes lit up, running her fingers across the tattoo. "Finally! One of my kids is like me!" Her expression changed when she saw the look on Lucas' face. "Oh, right. I mean, dang that Sawyer!"

Lucas laughed then leaned forward, looking upstairs to Sawyer's bedroom. "Sawyer! Get down here please!" Lucas set Quentin down and followed Peyton to the living room. Sawyer came soon after.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I saw the drawing you gave your brother."

She shrugged. "He wanted a tattoo. It's just sharpie, it'll wash off."

Lucas gave her a stern look. "Please don't draw on your brother again, okay?"

"Well, you can draw," Peyton said, stepping in. "You can draw all you want, just not on your brother. You can draw anywhere else, though. You could paint your room-"

"Mom," Sawyer stopped her, smiling. "I get it, okay?"

Peyton slumped. "Yeah." She followed Sawyer to the kitchen as Lucas laughed. "Why didn't you tell us you were so into art?"

Sawyer shrugged, as she opened the fridge and got the milk out. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a cup, pouring herself something to drink. "I don't know. Yours are just so much better than mine."

Sawyer turned around to face her mother and Peyton placed her arms on her daughters shoulders. "Well, yeah, honey I'm way older than you. I've had more time." She wrapped her arms around Sawyer, squeezing Sawyer to her. "I'm just so glad one of my kids inherited one of my traits!"

"Does this mean you haven't seen Keith's drawings either?"

Peyton didn't say another word as she raced upstairs to her second child's bedroom.

_____

Okay, more to come next chapter. Don't forget to review! :] - what is that? 3?


	3. Soap Opera

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! I had a lot of trouble deciding what Jamies younger siblings would be named. I'm not sure what Nathan and Haley would name their next kids. So, if you have any objections to the random names I picked, tell me what you think and I will change it. :]

Cullengirl95- Yeah, I know. Peytons adoptive mothers name was Anna (who died when Peyton was 8, or 7, I can't remember which). Elizabeth was Peytons birth mother. Sawyer's middle name (in the show and in this story) is Brooke. Thanks for looking out for me, though! I do appreciate it!

Bendecida82: Yeah, Sawyer and Keith both have some talent, but moreso Sawyer. :]

Anyways, here's chapter three! Enjoy!

_____________

Lilly was late. Late like the little bunny in Alice in Wonderland, whose phrase 'I'm late, I'm late I'm late' was stuck in Lilly's head as she opened the door to Tric. She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago, but something at school came up. Well, detention came up. She didn't mean to, really. She was just checking her phone to see if Mitch had texted her back, and that evil Mrs. Schultz gave her a detention. Lilly really hated that lady.

There was no one in the front when Lilly walked in and she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't messed everything up. She set her bag on her chair and knocked on the studio door, opening it slightly. Peyton and Haley were sitting at the desk, talking about something she couldn't hear. She walked in and closed the door behind herself. "Hey guys," She said, sitting down in the chair next to Peyton. "Sorry, I'm late. I got detention again."

Haley gave her a look. "Again? From who?"

"Mrs. Schultz, of course!" Lilly told her. "She hates me, Haley! Why can't you be my teacher? You wouldn't give me a detention."

Peyton laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure. What'd you do this time?"

"I was just checking my phone. I wasn't even doing anything and she still gave me a detention."

"The rule says you can't have your phone." Haley reminded her. "Who were you talking to anyways?"

"Technically, I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just checking to see if Mitch had texted me back yet. He hadn't, by the way."

Peyton sat up straighter. "Who is this Mitch guy anyways?"

Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes at Peytons tactics. "He's just a friend, Peyton. I promise. You can tell Luke he doesn't have to go searching for him."

Peyton laughed and Haley gave them a questioning look. "What?"

"Lucas went to find Mitch during school one day." Lilly explained to her. "Luckily, Mitch was sick that day so he wasn't there."

"Oh, that sounds like Lucas." Haley said, laughing. "But, tell us more about him. We want to know."

"There's not much to say. He's just a friend. We started hanging out after he sent my application into RISD for me, when I couldn't."

Haley and Peyton both screamed. Lilly covered her ears, wincing and turning away. "What?!"

"He sent your application in?" Haley exclaimed, jumping up. "Oh my god, you won't be friends for long."

"How long do you think it will take them?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Well, it took you and Lucas forever." Haley replied. "I say two more months."

"Hmmm." Peyton said. "I say three. Lucas will make it difficult."

"Guys!" Lilly yelled. "What are you talking about? We are not getting together. We're just friends!"

"Lilly," Peyton started, "You remember when you read Lukes book? And you remember how he sent in my art to THUD?"

"Yeah," Haley continued for her. "And then Peyton sent in Lucas' book to publishing companies. It's the same thing. You two will get together."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You guys are nuts. Lukes and Peytons relationship has nothing to do with me."

Peyton turned to Haley. "Ten bucks says three months."

____________

Sawyer was at the river court with her cousins Jamie, Brian and Katie. She was shooting hoops with Jamie while Brian and Katie watched from the bleachers. She had just scored on Jamie when Dan walked up.

Sawyer didn't know much about Dan, but after her Aunt Lilly had found out about him and Keith, Lucas and Peyton told her and her brothers too. Dan wasn't in their lives, but Lucas didn't want to keep the secret from them too. After he told them, Sawyer decided she had no desire for him to be in her life.

Jamie stepped in front of her. Sawyer didn't know if he did it on purpose or not, but she didn't move. "What do you want, Dan?" He asked.

Dan stopped underneath the hoop and sighed. "Look, Jamie, I don't mean any harm, I was just wondering how Lilly was doing."

"She's fine." Jamie said curtly.

Dan nodded. "And you?"

"I'm fine too, Dan. You can go now."

"Hello Sawyer, Brian and Katie."

Sawyer just nodded. The younger ones said a small hello, and Dan walked away.

"That was weird." Sawyer said to Jamie after he left. "He always come up randomly like that?"

"Yeah," Jamie answered, throwing the ball to her.

Sawyer scowled. "Do you ever think that our familys history belongs on a soap opera?"

_______

Lucas was at the computer…again. Lindsey had sent the last chapter back, requesting some more details here and there. So, that was what Lucas was doing, and surprisingly, he wasn't having any trouble. It was the middle of the night, but that's only because he had taken time to watch a basketball game, instead of getting any work done.

He had just clicked 'send' on his email, when he heard Peyton scream his name. He jumped up immediately, running upstairs to their bedroom from his office. "Peyton?!" He called, running into their bedroom.

She was standing near the bathroom in an old t-shirt of his…and there was a puddle of what he assumed was water underneath her. "I think my water just broke."

__________________

:]

Next chapter: New baby Scott! Tell me what you think!


	4. Boy Crazy

Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

________

Brooke hated waking up in the middle of the night. After having kids, she realized the gift that was in fact, sleep. She hated mornings, early or late. As she ran inside the hospital she tried to remind herself that a new life was starting today, but then she looked at the clock that said two in the morning and she remembered how much she hated waking up in the middle of the night.

Everyone was already sitting in the waiting room when she got there. Brooke readjusted the purse on her shoulder and quickened her pace. "Where is she?" She asked Karen who stood up when she saw the younger woman. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing just fine. She isn't fully dialated yet. Haley is in there now, talking to her." Karen said. "You can go in if you want to, we've all been in there. The doctor says it might take awhile."

_Oh, good._ Brooke thought as she smiled at Karen. Karen showed Brooke which room, and Brooke walked in.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed when she saw her best friend. "You're here!"

"Why, of course I'm here, P. Scott! As much as I love my sleep, I wouldn't miss the birth of another Scott for my life." Brooke said, wiping a wet strand of hair out of Peytons face. Haley and Lucas were across from her, Luke holding Peytons hand. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible." Peyton said. "I'm only four centimeters dialated. She is taking forever! I was knocked out with Sawyer, and Keith. When Quentin decided he wanted out, he came out," Peyton snapped her fingers. "Just like that." Brooke joined Haley and Luke in laughing. "But no! Not Anna! She's taking her damn sweet time!"

Lucas dabbed a wet cloth across Peytons forehead, kissing her temple softly. "She's just trying to make an entrance."

"I don't want her to make an entrance." Peyton groaned. "And stop kissing me, dammit! That's what got me here in the first place!"

"Don't worry, Peyt," Haley said, trying to reassure her. "It'll be over in no time. And then you'll have your beautiful Anna."

Realization crossed Peyton's face. "Oh my god," She looked to Lucas. "I said-Anna, Oh, Luke I'm sorry!"

Lucas laughed, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. "Don't worry. I've known for awhile, now. You're not so good at keeping secrets."

Peyton smiled at him. "Thank you for understand-Oh, here's another one! OW!" She grabbed Lucas' hand squeezing, and screaming all at the same time. "Ah!"

Brooke and Haley motioned that they were leaving and quietly exited the room. Lucas held onto Peytons hand, whispering soothing words while silently praying he would regain feeling in his own hand.

The contraction ended and Peyton leaned back in the bed, running her hand over her forehead as Lucas shook out his hand when she wasn't looking. "Oh, god, why can't this end? I swear, this child better be the next damn president or something spectacular."

"She's gonna be great, Peyt, I know it. She'll be just like you. With curly blonde hair and green eyes…"

"No," Peyton interrupted him. "I want her to have your eyes, and your dimples."

Lucas smiled, "I love you, you know? I love you so much, Peyt. I thank god everyday for being so lucky."

"Luke, I love you too, and I want you to know that I wouldn't be who I am today without you." Peyton said, running her hand along the side of his face. "But we are never having sex ever again. Ever."

____

At exactly 4:01am on March 17, weighing seven pounds and eight ounces. Anna Elizabeth Scott entered the world. She was everything her parents wanted her to be, and more. She looked at Peyton first, showing the world her beautiful green eyes. Her parents fell in love immediately. Sawyer was the first one not in the room to see her. She had insisted on coming with them to the hospital while Keith and Quentin stayed with Andy at the house, and now as she stared down at the tiny figure that was her sister, she was very glad her parents had listened to her.

Lilly and Karen came in next, and Lilly may have started crying when Peyton and Lucas asked her to be the godmother. Karen started crying when she saw her newest granddaughter, and Lucas almost started crying when Karen mentioned how she would drive all the boys crazy.

After everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the beautiful baby, they went back home and Lucas and Peyton finally got some rest. Sawyer wanted to stay with the new baby, but Lucas firmly told her to go home and get some sleep and she could come back later with her brothers. Peyton, Lucas, and Anna too, all slept peacefully.

A few hours left, Lucas woke up first. He had slept on the couch in the room, pushing his mothers comment to the back of his head and trying to convince himself his daughters would become nuns. It hadn't worked, and as he stood up and stared at his the beautiful, sleeping figure of his wife in the bed, he knew that if they had even an ounce of Peyton in them, they would, in fact, drive the boys crazy. Lucas groaned. He comforted himself with the knowledge he still had some time left. He leaned against the railing on her bed, and ran his hand over her head. She was so strong; she amazed him. He really hoped she had been lying when she said they weren't having sex ever again. He really, really, really wished she had been lying.

When Peyton opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Lucas sitting on the couch with Anna in his arms. She smiled slightly, but didn't say anything as she didn't want him to know she was up just yet.

"…And you'll meet your siblings when they come up here a little later. Everyone was really tired, they went home to sleep. No one was really excited about coming here in the middle of the night, but they did, because they wanted to meet you. You're gonna love all of them. You're Aunt Haley will teach you correct grammar, and you're Uncle Nathan and I will teach you how to play basketball. Your mother, who is sleeping right now, will teach you how to draw, and what good music is. Everyone is going to love you, just you wait. You're older sister Sawyer didn't want to leave your side, but we had to make her cause otherwise she would get really grumpy. Your older brother Keith and Quentin are at home sleeping. Well, they're probably up by now but they stayed home so we didn't have too many people here. But your mother and I are here and we will always be. We'll always be here whenever you need us, no matter what. I'm always saving your mom, and I can always save you and your siblings, too. But you won't need saving, as you won't be dating until you're thirty-five. Trust me, you don't need any men in your life outside of the family. Boys are all the same. And you don't need them, I promise."

Peyton laughed, not being able to hold it in much longer. She sat up and Lucas looked up. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough." Peyton answered. "How's she doing?"

"She's perfect." Lucas answered as he stood up carefully and placed his daughter in his wifes' waiting arms.

"How long has she been up?" Peyton pulled her little nightgown off her body and held her daughter to her chest. "God, she's hungry."

Lucas smiled. "You were kidding, right?"

"About what?" Peyton asked.

"When you said we wouldn't have sex ever again, you were only joking, right?"

Peyton turned to him, smiling. She had a little gleam in her eyes, and Lucas groaned. "Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't."

Lucas groaned again. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh, and if you think she or Sawyer will be thirty-five before they start dating, you are sadly mistaken." Peyton told him. She looked down to her daughter. "You just wait until you're Aunt Brooke gets a hold of you. She'll teach you how to get all the guys."

Lucas buried his face in his hands. "Don't talk like that! She doesn't need them. We've already discussed this."

"What makes you think she's gonna be a daddy's girl?" Peyton asked him. "You got all the other kids, Anna is going to be a Momma's girl, right, precious baby?"

___

And there you go! If you want to see something happen, or have any ideas, leave 'em in a review and maybe you'll see it in the next chapter!

Vampiregirl10114: My story Shadow is the first in this little series, that's Lilly's story. I will put more background on Lilly in here, though. I would've put it in this chapter but one, I already had this written, and two, there wasn't much room for it. I will try and put it in the next chapter.


	5. Crying Witch

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I live to see them, I really do.

Lexie-Rae! You caught me! The funny thing is, is that when I'm talking about grammar, I always mess it up. It's a habit, I guess. :] Thanks for looking out for me!

Bendecida82: YAY!!!!! I'm so looking forward to that, you've no idea!!

:]

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

____________

**Two Weeks Later**

"I'm going to kill that baby." Sawyer said as she rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Sawyer was a bit of a light sleeper, waking up every time her baby sister did. "Couldn't you guys be happy with us? Did you have to have another baby?"

"I'm sorry, baby," Peyton said to her as she took a sip of her coffee. It was morning, and Sawyer had to be at school in about thirty minutes. "Maybe you can stay over at Nathan and Haley's tonight and get some rest. Huh? What do you think?"

Sawyer shrugged and hugged her mother, leaning against her. "I don't care. I just want some sleep. Probably, since I'm so tired, I should stay home from school today."

"Nice try." Peyton told her. "But no can do. You have to, I'm sorry."

Sawyer groaned into her mothers neck. "Please Momma! Please! I'm so tired, I won't be any good there!"

Peyton sighed. She was never good at this. Lucas was better at this. Peyton always caved and just gave them what they wanted, because they were her babies and she wanted them to have everything they ever imagined and more. Lucas was always the one to discipline them and such, she would fall when they dropped one tear. "I can't let you skip! I'm sorry!"

Lucas walked in with Quentin following on his heal. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning ladies!" Quentin repeated as he walked up to his mother.

Peyton smiled down at her son as she let go of Sawyer and gave him a hug. "Good morning Mr. Handsome. Are you reading for some pancakes?"

The sound of a baby crying was heard then. "That's my cue." Peyton said, smiling as she left the room.

"Alright, kiddos." Lucas said once Peyton left. "Time for breakfast. Quentin, why don't you go see where your brother is, eh?"

Quentin nodded and ran off. Sawyer sat down at the table and laid her head on the table as Lucas set a plateful of pancakes in front of her. "Why so sad, Princess?"

"I'm so tired, Daddy!" She groaned. "Can we send Anna to live with someone else? Please? All she does is cry and cry and it's always when I'm sleeping!"

Lucas laughed. "No, I'm sorry. She's here to stay. You're just gonna have to deal."

Sawyer groaned once more. "Can I at least skip school today? Please? I won't be any good there!"

Lucas put his hands down on the table, leaning closer to her. "You are going to school today. Okay? There is no getting out of it."

She widened her eyes, giving him her best puppy dog eyes that Brooke had taught her when she was five. "Pleeeaaassssee!"

"No." He said, closing his eyes in order to protect himself from the puppy dog eyes that almost always had him wrapped around her finger. "You are going to school. You can come home and sleep if you want to. But you are going to school."

"You are being very mean today, Daddy."

______

Brooke tip-toed into the house and looked around, carefully closing the door behind her as not to make a noise. She walked into the kitchen when she didn't see anyone in the living room. She almost jumped out of her shoes when she saw Lucas coming down the stairs. "Oh my god!" She said quietly. "You scared me half to death!"

Lucas laughed and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming down to get a drink. What are you doing?"

"I came here to kidnap Peyton." Brooke told him. "Can you handle Anna for two hours?"

Lucas smiled. "Of course. We have bottles, and she should be sleeping but I don't think you'll drag Peyton away from her. She won't leave the house."

Brooke raised an eyebrow as she walked up the stairs. "We'll see about that."

Brooke left Lucas to himself and ran up the stairs to where Peyton was standing over the crib in the nursery. She smiled at the picture. The feeling written on Peyton's face was the same feeling Brooke felt when she looked at Julia and Brody. Adoration. She remembered feeling as clingy as Peyton was, Brooke still hated leaving her kids at the house with their father.

She knocked on the doorway and smiled at Peyton when she looked over. Walking up, she placed an arm around her best friend and looked down at the sleeping baby. "She's beautiful, Peyt." Brooke murmered.

"Isn't she?" Peyton agreed. "I just can't help but stare at her. She looks just like Sawyer did when she was a baby."

"She looks just like you, Peyt. Guess you got your wish." They stepped back to the doorway so they didn't wake the sleeping baby.

Peyton laughed. "That reminds me. Sawyer did that squinty-eye thing that Lucas does yesterday. It was the weirdest thing. I laughed for hours, pissing her off in the process. You should've seen it, Brooke."

"Oh my god! I have got to see that. Now, she's really gonna drive the boys crazy."

Peyton groaned, giving Brooke a look. "Don't you dare say that in front of Lucas. He's already freaking out as it is."

"And he should be." Brooke said. "With me as an aunt, there's no stopping them. Add in your curls and his smile, and the squinty eye thing. Those boys are gone."

Peyton just laughed. "So what's going on with your life Brooke Davis?"

Brooke smiled. "Nothing much. Just trying to keep up with the kids and Julian. I swear, if anyone had told me that my sex drive would be out by the time I turned forty, I would've rolled over and died."

Peyton threw her head back and laughed. "It's because you're sex drive was so high during high school. You wore it out."

Brooke playfully slapped her. "Not funny, P. Scott! It's embarrassing! I just get so freakin tired and I just want to sleep. I'm just gonna be glad when he goes to L.A. for a week next month. I'll finally be able to get some sleep!"

"I told Lucas we weren't having sex again during labor with this one." She absent-mindedly pointed to the crib. "But…then I see him holding her and…"

"…and I really don't need to hear this. I love you, but that's a little much for me." Brooke said. "So, anyways, you want to go shopping? Please? You need to get out of the house."

Peyton shook her head emphatically. "No way am I leaving her. I can't. She's my baby."

"And you have three other babies that are at school right now."

"Only because they have to be." Peyton told her. "If it was my choice they would stay here with me all day where I know they're safe."

Brooke gave her a look. "You'll only be gone for two hours max. Lucas has bottles in the fridge, right? She'll be fine. We're just gonna go shopping. Sawyer's birthday is coming up and I need help picking something out for her!"

Peyton looked over at the crib, sighing. "Just two hours?"

"Just two hours." Brooke confirmed, nodding.

Peyton groaned and walked over to the baby, leaning over the crib. "I'll be back soon, ladybug. I love you."

______

Sawyer loved a lot of things: art and music like her mom, basketball and writing like her father, and the end of the day bell at school. She really loved that bell. She picked up her backpack, shoving the papers her teacher had given her in, and walked out the door.

Her best friend, Olivia was walking beside her out the door. Lucas called Olivia 'Sawyer's Brooke'. She wasn't sure she understood, but she went along with it. Olivia was always smiling, and always knew everything about everyone.

"So you want to come over Friday night, for a sleepover?" Olivia asked. "Mom's gonna make some pancakes in the morning, and we're gonna rent these really cool movies to watch. Please! You have to come!"

Sawyer smiled at her. "I'll see. Most likely, I'll be able to, but who knows."

They were both car riders, so they sat down at the bench and waited for their parents. "How's the new kid?"

Sawyer rolled her eyes, laughing. "Anna is a crying witch. I love her already and all, but I really wish she would learn how to sleep. I'm so tired. I can barely function!"

A car honked and Sawyer turned to see her Aunt Lilly waiting for her. Sawyer frowned. Where were her parents? Shrugging, she said goodbye to Olivia and walked to the car and stepped in.

"Hey Aunt Lilly! Where's mom and Dad?"

Lilly pulled out of the parking lot. "Peyton got roped into shopping with Aunt Brooke and your dad is working on something to do with the basketball team."

Sawyer nodded. She didn't say anything more. Silence fell between the two and Sawyer watched Lilly drive. She knew about the attack, about Lilly's abusive boyfriend. When Lucas and Peyton ran out of the house that night, she knew something was wrong, and when they returned, she made sure they told her. She hated being out of the loop. She turned back to the window, in slight admiration of the strength that Lilly gave off. She thought about that night and how angry her father had been when he came home. She started to think that maybe her daddy was right about this whole dating thing.

____

Okay, so this isn't my favorite chapter, although I did like Brooke and Peyton. Next chapter the real drama begins! I would love to hear from you guys! Your ideas are always welcome!

Oh, and I will be putting up a small sequel to my story 'Repeating History'. Be sure to look out for it! And if you have anything you want to see in it, leave it in a review!


	6. College and Dating

Okie doke, here we go! Drama it is! Also, I will be starting on Brooke's life after this one. This one still has some to go, but I wanted to get a head start on Brooke. If you want to see something happen with her, go ahead and leave it in a review! I'd love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

_____

Peyton crept into the nursery and quietly peeked down at her sleeping daughter. Shopping with Brooke had been fun, but she had missed her baby terribly. She stared down at the tiny form, and wondered for the millionth time how she had gotten so lucky. Their daughter, though born a little early, was completely healthy. She was small, just a little, but she was beautiful and everything Peyton had imagined her to be. "I love you sweet baby girl." Peyton murmured, leaning down over the edge of the crib and softly placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

Lucas was standing in the doorway when Peyton turned around. She glared at him as she walked past him into their bedroom. He followed, as he always tended to do. "Peyton, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?"

"How could you?!" She quietly screamed at him. "She's two weeks old! You told me you could handle her! Then you go and leave her with someone else!"

"I got called about a player on the basketball team, he just tore his ACL. I got called in to go see him. I couldn't bring Anna with me. And she wasn't just with 'someone else'. She was with Haley. You love Haley, remember? You trust her? I'm sorry."

"You should've called. I don't like leaving her with someone besides us." Peyton slumped and hugged him to her. "I like knowing she's safe with you or me. I'm sorry. I'm just clingy is all."

Lucas smiled. He loved how clingy she was. "I know. You were the same with the other three."

Peyton laughed. "You remember when Sawyer was a month old? And Brooke tried to take her so we could have a date night?"

Lucas laughed with her. "You practically bit Brooke's head off. She had to cancel the entire date night she had planned for us because you wouldn't leave Sawyer."

"She was really mad at me."

"I don't know what you're going to do when they go to college." Lucas told her, slightly making fun of her.

Peyton glared up at him, secretly trying to hide her smile. "I don't know what you're going to do when they start dating."

"Touché." Lucas said. "So, were you really serious about the not having sex thing?"

Peyton stepped up on her tip-toes, leaning her forehead against his. "Why? It driving you crazy?"

Lucas looked into her eyes, leaning closer. "Maybe."

"Ew!"

The two pulled apart at the sound of Sawyer's voice.

"Why do I always walk in on this?!" She exclaimed. "Can't you guys do it when we're not home?!"

The adults laughed. "I'm sorry, angel." Peyton said. "What's going on?"

Lucas' phone started to ring. He picked it up and excused himself from the room. Sawyer climbed onto her parents bed, and Peyton sat down next to her. "Olivia invited me to a sleepover on Friday." Sawyer told her. "Can I go? Please?"

Peyton smiled. "Olivia wouldn't really take no for an answer would she?"

Sawyer shook her head. "Not really."

"Then I guess I have to say yes."

"Yes!" Sawyer threw her arms around her mom. "Thanks Momma!"

Peyton laughed as her daughter ran out of the room. Her smile faded when she saw the look on her husbands face when he walked back into the room.

"That was, uh, Lindsey's boss." Lucas said, staring at the phone in his hands. "Lindsey died in a car accident."

____

Drama still to come. Some of you might be thinking why Lindsey dying is drama. But you'll see.

Review please!


	7. Too Short

Hey yo! No, Lindsey doesn't have a kid. I thought about it, I really did. But then I decided that it would just be the same as every other story, so I changed my story line. Anywho, thank you for the reviews! I love 'em!

And I'm sorry for the shortness. You'll forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

____

Peyton was packing her and Lucas' clothes in their suitcase the next morning. They had an early flight to New York, along with Haley, Nathan and Brooke and the funeral was at 1. Sawyer's sleepover with Olivia was that night, so she would be going there while the rest of the kids were with Grandma Karen and Aunt Lilly. Julian was watching his two plus Jamie's younger siblings. Jamie would sleep at the Baker's, but Julian didn't really think of it as watching Jamie since he was 17. Haley and Nathan knew what it was like to be 17 and have the house to yourself, so they made him go too. Peyton was anxious to go and anxious to get back. They would only be there for one night, but still, she wasn't sure how she would be able to leave her two week old baby, even if she was in the capable arms of her grandmother. Peyton was just ready for it to be over.

Lucas was having a hard time with the news. Peyton knew he needed his space right now, and sent him to Anna's room for some 'bonding'. Plus, she knew that holding his new baby girl would help heal him. She was worried about him, though. He hadn't said anything yet, but she knew he wasn't taking the news very well. He felt guilty for being so out of touch with Lindsey's life. He was glad he was going to the funeral, though, so he could say a proper goodbye.

Peyton finished packing and walked to Sawyer's bedroom. The young girl was sleeping and reminded Peyton of Lucas' when he slept. She bent down and kissed her forehead and ran her hand through her daughters hair. "Sawyer, baby, wake up."

Sawyer groaned and rolled over to the other side. Peyton walked around and pulled the covers off of the bed. Sawyer groaned again but this time sat up. "What?"

"Your dad and I are getting ready to leave, okay? I have frozen pancakes in the fridge, so all you have to do is heat them up, okay? Karen will be over at ten to pick up you up. You'll go to Olivia's from there, alright?"

"Did you make the pancakes?"

"No, your father did."

"Okay, good."

Peyton laughed. "Now, get up. Lucas will want to say goodbye to you."

Peyton walked out of the room as Lucas was walking towards her. "Sawyer's up." She told him. "I told her to get up and say goodbye to you. I'm gonna go say goodbye to the boys and Anna, and then we can go, okay?"

Lucas nodded and gave her a kiss. "I love you, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know," She said, kissing him back, "I love you too."

"Seriously!"

They pulled apart and laughed at the look on Sawyer's face.

"Third time!" She exclaimed. "Do you plan your make-out sessions around me?"

"Yes," Peyton told her. "Of course. What else is there to do?"

Sawyer glared at her. "You guys are so gross."

Peyton walked into Keith's room, while Sawyer and Lucas said goodbye. She sat down at the edge of his bed, and ran her fingers over his forehead. He was a perfect mix of her and Lucas, with blond curly hair, and her smile along with Lucas' eyes and body shape. She kissed his temple and whispered into his ear, waking him up.

"We're leaving." She told him. "I just came in to say goodbye."

He nodded and sat up, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Mommy."

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you too, buddy."

She said the same goodbye to Quentin and said a longer goodbye to Anna, as Lucas said goodbye to the other two, and they were off.

____

The five of them stood side by side at the funeral. They stood mostly to the back, not wanting to take away from those who were closer with Lindsey. They listened to the priest and close family members talk and at the reception at her house later, they met Lindsey's husband Justin and their two kids, Caydence and Olivia. They toured her house and looked at pictures, seeing how happy she had been.

They ordered a pizza afterwards, and hung out in the hotel. They drank beer, and ate pizza, and just relived the olden days when it was just them against the world and didn't care what hour they went to sleep because they had been reminded that day that life was just too short.

It was three am when Lucas woke up from the sound of his cell phone ringing. He jumped up startled, waking Peyton up in the process. He reached over grabbed his phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said, groggily as he rubbed his eyes open and turned the side table lamp on.

"Lucas?" It was his mother and her voice was more frantic than he had ever heard. "Lucas, you have to come home."

"Mom? Mom, what's going on? What do you mean-"

"Sawyer's missing."


	8. Be Strong

Hey yo! Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot!

Oh, and Officer Wilcox is the officer who Lucas dealt with with Psycho Derek.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

_________

Everything was a blur from then on for Lucas. Peyton grabbed their suitcases, Lucas called the airport and woke up their friends. They called a cab and told him not to worry about the speed limit. The ride was quiet, in the taxi and on the airplane. Lucas and Peyton held each other's hand and Their friends tried their best to comfort the two, but they had no idea what to say. Millicent met them at the hospital and gave them a ride to Karen's. not caring about the speed limit as they had requested.

Lucas and Peyton were the first ones in the house. Karen was sitting on the couch, holding Anna and the two boys sitting next to her. The police were there, talking to Karen.

"What's going on? Have you found her yet?" Peyton asked. The boys ran over to her and she hugged them tighter than usual.

"Officer Wilcox?" Lucas said, trying to get an answer out of him.

Officer Wilcox turned to him. "No, I'm afraid we haven't found her yet. We have a search party going and there are officers putting pictures up. Your mother gave us her school picture and we've been using that."

Lucas nodded. "What can we do?"

"Is there anyone that would want to hurt Sawyer? Did she have any enemies?"

Lucas looked to Peyton, and back to the officer. "My father, Dan, maybe?"

The officer nodded. "We'll bring him in for questioning. Why don't you go home and try and think of anybody else that would try and hurt Sawyer. We'll call you immediately if there is any information. Sawyer's picture will be on the news all day, and her picture is all around town. We're doing everything we can to bring your little girl home."

___

Lucas knocked on the door, and stepped in. The kids were asleep, each cuddled up on Peyton and Lucas' bed. He sat down next to his wife on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and sobbed.

"How do we do this?" She cried. She was clutching the purple monkey Brooke had given Sawyer when she was just a baby. "She's just a little girl. She's probably so scared."

"She's going to be fine." Lucas said, trying to convince himself as well. "Sawyer is strong, just like you. We are going to get her back. We have to."

Peyton nodded and held the purple monkey tighter. "She's just a little girl." She repeated.

___

Sawyer opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around. The room was dark, and messy. She couldn't see much of anything and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Her mouth was gagged, and she was tied to a chair. She didn't know where she was, but she knew it wasn't anyplace good.

"_Seriously Liv," Sawyer said as she followed her best friend out her back door. "I don't think this is a good idea. It's midnight."_

"_It's Tree Hill," Olivia answered her, continuing her walk down the street. "What's going to happen?"_

_Probably a lot more than you think, Sawyer thought to herself. She knew what could happen in Tree Hill, she had a whole family history to prove it. She and Olivia had stayed up, talking about school and boys when Olivia came up with the idea to go to the river court. It was in the middle of the night, and Sawyer wasn't so sure it was a good idea. She was tired and did not want to get in trouble. She had bad luck with trouble; she always got caught. Unfortunately, Olivia never took no for an answer and soon, they were sneaking out her back door._

_Sawyer wrapped her arms tighter around herself and walked beside Olivia. "Why are we doing this again?"_

"_Because we need adventure in our lives!" Olivia answered. "We are young, so we should be crazy!"_

_Sawyer rolled her eyes. Olivia was always saying something like that. Peyton had heard her once and told Sawyer she had a best friend exactly like Brooke. Sawyer didn't know if this was good or bad, but decided not to dwell on it too much. "Whatever. Why the River court?"_

_Olivia shrugged. "I might've maybe invited a couple of boys to meet us there."_

_Sawyer stopped walking and turned to her. "Which boys?"_

"_Aiden Jade and Gage Pilkins." Olivia said simply. "Now come on, we don't want to be late."_

"_Olivia! Those boys are older than us! Why did you invite them?"_

_She shrugged and grabbed Sawyer's arm, pulling her a long. "Because! They're cute and Aiden thinks you are beautiful."_

_Daddy's not gonna like this, Sawyer thought to herself. "Can't we just go back to your house? I'm tired."_

"_Sawyer! Please, just do this? For me?"_

_Sawyer didn't say anything but took her arm away from Olivia and kept walking beside her. The boys weren't there when the girls arrived, so the girls grabbed the basketball and started shooting hoops. Olivia bounced the ball, it hit her foot and flew in the other direction. They laughed and Olivia ran off to go grab it._

_Suddenly a hand flew around Sawyer's face, cupped her mouth, another hand going around her waist. She tried to squirm away, but the arms were too strong for her. She tried screaming, but Olivia was too far away to hear her muffled cries. Olivia picked up the ball and was about to turn around when she saw someone and started talking them. Sawyer tried to scream again and again as her capturer carried her off, but nothing came out. They hid behind a tree for a couple of minutes and Sawyer heard Olivia call her name over and over until she finally left. Sawyer felt a needle go into her shoulder and everything went black._

A lone tear slipped down Sawyer's cheek. How long would she be here? Who had kidnapped her? Did her parents know? What time was it? What was going to happen next?

She shook her head. She had to be strong. She would never get out of here, never go home if she wasn't. She thought of the two strongest people she knew: her parents, and tried to act like them. She had to be strong.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up."

Sawyer's head flew up. He was tall, and muscular. He had raggedy blonde hair and green eyes. She had no idea who he was. He walked over and undid the gag in her mouth. "Who are you?" She cried. "What do you want with me?"

"You are on a need to know basis at this point." He answered her. He put his hand on the side of her face. "But don't worry, you're lovely mother will be joining us soon and then we can start our life as a family."

___

Lucas was sitting at his computer. Peyton was with Anna in the boys. She had yet to let them leave her sight. He had emailed Lindsey's boss about his book tour, saying they would have to either post-pone it or cancel it altogether as there was no way he was leaving his family.

He was typing. What, he wasn't sure. He was just typing words that meant nothing. He would have been researching the proportion of kids gone missing to kids coming back, but he was terrified of the results. He was terrified of what was happening to his little girl, his princess. He would have rather her start dating. At least he would know where she was. He just kept thinking of his senior year, when Ian Banks went after Peyton. He shook his head. Not possible, Ian was in jail.

Still, he couldn't get the idea out of his mind. But, he had to be strong. Peyton needed him to be strong, his kids needed him to be strong, Sawyer needed him to be strong. God, Sawyer. Her smiling face flashed through Lucas' mind. How would he do this? They had to find her. He refused to lose his daughter.

When he caught sight of Peyton coming into his office, Lucas composed his face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Luke?" She said quietly. "Officer Wilcox just called."

He pulled back and looked at her.

"Ian broke out of jail."

___________

Dun Dun Dun! Ian Banks is back! Or is he? You decide. I can change it easily if you think it stupid or useless, or not a good idea. I don't care either way. :]

Reviews are my life!


	9. Brave

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I am going to try and post as much as I can this week cause the two weeks after that will be fairly busy for me.

CharmingKelsey16: I know, I do too! I kept typing Psycho Derek instead of Ian and had to go back and change it!

Filesfreak4life: Good! I'm glad you like it!

Lexie-Rae: I honestly hadn't thought about Lilly. But, I like that idea! I'll put that in here sometime just for you!

:]

Still own nothing.

____

Two weeks had passed, and still there was no news. The search was still going on, but Lucas and Peyton were told by the police to stay home just in case something came up. Nathan, Julian, Jamie and everyone else they knew were out there for them, though and the two distraught parents tried to remember that they loved Sawyer just as much, and wanted her home too. The police had come up with nothing from Dan and took him off the suspect list, now focusing it completely on Ian. They had found his way of escaping, and had been searching all throughout Tree Hill and bordering areas for him, but had come up empty handed. Lucas and Peyton were getting more frustrated by the minute. Peyton, especially. She spent her time cooped up in Sawyer's room, sleeping there instead of her usual bed. Lucas took care of Anna, feeding her and changing her and tried to keep the boys out of trouble, but it was all he could do to not mimic Peyton's actions. When he took the boys to school, he saw Sawyer's picture, when he turned the tv on, he saw her smiling face. It all made him want to kill somebody. He surprised himself by going to church every Sunday and praying to god for the safe return of his daughter. He tried to get Peyton to go with him, but she wouldn't budge. He didn't even think she was eating. They hadn't spoken more than necessary and Lucas didn't know if he was upset about this or not. He was just numb.

____

Sawyer was bored. And she was getting tired of being kidnapped. The least this psycho could do was entertain her for Christ sake! She rolled her head back on the back of the chair she was tied to, and blew out a sigh. The bruises on her cheek from when he had hit her hurt and her shoulder was still a little stiff from the last time he stuck the needle in her after she yelled too much. She wasn't sure what he had drugged her with and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She was hungry, having been fed a couple pieces of bread and a glass of water. Psycho (this was what she had been calling him since he refused to tell her his first name) had taken her gag off and had yet to put it back on. She was grateful for at least that. Really, she just wanted to go home. She tried to think of what she had done to deserve this, but had come up with nothing. She had been counting the days she had been here. This was her fifteenth. She wondered for the thousandth time how long it would be until she saw her family again. She just wanted to go home.

She groaned. She needed something to keep her mind occupied. So, she started singing. "For every 99 times, You looked me in the eye, you looked me in the eye, And Swore you weren't lying, Well I was blind, I never saw the signs, I'm getting out tonight, And you're not invited."

She continued to sing her favorite song of Mia's t the top of her lungs. She was screaming, trying to annoy the hell out of Psycho, just to get a rise from him. She wasn't scared of him. She was too determined to get out of there.

She was on the last verse when Psycho ran in and hit her across the face. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Let me go!" She screamed back. "Just let me go!"

He looked at her, bending down to eye level. "Sawyer, is it? Ah, cute name. After your mother no doubt. Man, you look just like her, you know that?"

"People tell me I look more like my dad. Save for my curls of course." She replied. "I wonder what Daddy and Mommy are doing right now. You know, my daddy's really protective and when they find me he's not gonna be too happy with you."

"I am your dad. Not that bastard Lucas. Okay? And once your mother gets here, we'll start our family life just like we were meant to before he ruined that. That stupid Brooke Davis ruined my second chance with her."

"That stupid Brooke Davis is my godmother, and I'm named after her." Sawyer told him, looking him dead in the eye. "And Lucas Scott will always be my daddy. You wait and see. You won't get away with this."

She wasn't sure where she got her bravery from, but she was very glad she did.

____

Haley followed Brooke into the Scott house. Their kids followed, and joined their cousins on the couch for video games. Anna was in her playpen to the side of the TV, and Keith and Quentin were on the couch.

Haley and Brooke were here to see the adults. Haley motioned to Brooke that she was going to the kitchen and Brooke motioned she was going upstairs. She found who she was looking for leaning against the counter, staring out the window. She walked over, and placed a hand on his back. "Hey," She said softly.

He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears before turning to her. "Hey,"

"oh, Luke." She wrapped her arms around him and did her best to comfort him. "It's gonna be okay. They haven't stopped looking for her, and they told Nathan they're getting close."

"She has to come back, Hales." He whimpered. "She has to."

"I know. And she will." Haley pulled back and led him to the table so they could sit down. "Nathan and Julian and Jamie and Lilly have all been out there helping the police. Nathan comes home and says the spirit is high, that they really think they can catch this guy."

"What if they can't? What if they don't get there too soon?" He made a fist and slammed it on the table. "What if he hurts my baby?"

"Sawyer is just like her mother in the sense that she is very strong. She'll pull through. I know it."

"I hope you're right."

"Have you talked to Peyton at all?"

He shook his head. "No, She won't come out of Sawyer's room. She just lies there. Keith and Quentin go in there from time to time, but she doesn't say anything. She hasn't even looked at Anna."

"She's just hurting, just like you." Haley told him, taking his hand in hers. "We'll find her, Luke. There's too many people here who love her to not find her."

"She and Olivia were meeting boys at the park. One of the boys said he saw a blonde haired man walking there that night." He told her. "that's how the police connected Ian. The boy didn't see him with Sawyer, though."

Haley sat up straighter. "Luke, you remember what you and Peyton told us about the first attack? How he was gonna take her away? Luke, what if he's still planning on doing that?"

Lucas squinted his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if he still wants Peyton? Peyton told us that he had a girlfriend that looked just like her that died. Well, you and him sort of look alike right?"

"So Sawyer would look like the perfect mix of both of them." Lucas finished for her.

"Right. So, what if he still wants Peyton? To complete the family?"

____

Brooke walked carefully into the her nieces room. Peyton was laying on the bed, curled up in a ball with dried tear streaks lining her cheeks. Peyton sat up when she saw Brooke, and the brunette sat next to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her skinny frame and pulling her close.

"It's gonna be okay, Peyt." She whispered, kissing the top of Peyton's head.

"You don't know that." Peyton replied. "God, this is all my fault. Ian was after me, Brooke. Me! I…"

"No," Brooke cut her off. "No, this is not your fault. Ian is a psychotic mania. This is him, not you, P. Scott. You can't blame yourself."

"Brooke, he's got my baby. My baby! What if he hurts her? God, she must be so scared."

"You remember when Sawyer was five?" Brooke said, stroking Peyton's hair. "And we were at that carnival? Luke and Nate were gonna go on that one ride, y'know the one that goes upside down and stuff?"

"The thunderhawk." Peyton answered her.

"Yeah, the thunderhawk. Sawyer was five, and she just went with Nate and Luke, not scared at all. She insisted she wasn't afraid. And she wasn't. She had a blast."

"This is a little different than a roller coaster, Brooke."

"True, but, Sawyer has always been brave. Even when she was three and she jumped right into Nathan and Haley's pool. Thank god Nate was there otherwise she would've drowned, but what I'm saying is that even then she was brave. And she won't have to be so brave for much longer, Peyt. We're going to find her and bring her back."

Peyton leaned into Brooke more, taking a deep breath. "I haven't talked to Luke about any of this. I've been too scared of what they'll say. Have they found any traces?"

Brooke nodded. "One of the boys she was meeting at the river court saw a blonde man walking there that night. They showed him a picture of Ian, and he said identified him. They've been looking all over, Peyt. Julian and Nathan haven't rested from the search. We're going to find her."

"Peyton, Brooke!" Haley came rushing upstairs. The two girls turned from the bed, looking to Haley. "We've figured it out."

____

Okay, what do you think? You never told me if you liked the idea of Ian, so I kept it. If you like/hate something, tell me! And I'm sure you already know this, but the song Sawyer sand was 99 times by Kate Voegele.

:]


	10. Beginnings

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you like this!

Still own Nothing.

____

"So, you think Ian is going to go after Peyton?" Officer Wilcox looked at him, and for a split second Lucas wondered if he and Haley had come to the wrong conclusion. He and Peyton were at the police station. They left Brooke and Haley with the kids and gave them a strict order of not leaving the house.

Lucas looked to Peyton who gave him a reassuring smile and back at the officer in front of him. "Yeah. I think he's really after Peyton."

Wilcox leaned back in his chair and looked at the two of them. "Tell me again how you came to this conclusion?"

"Well," Lucas started, sitting up in the chair as he told the story for Peyton. "After the second attack, on our prom night, Peyton and Brooke, Broke Davis, researched him-Ian Banks and found out he had a previous girlfriend, Maggie who died in a car accident. Ian was driving. Maggie and Peyton look a like, and that's what made Ian go crazy and attack her. He was trying to get his old life back. Ian broke out of jail, right. So, what's he going to go after? His old life. Ian and Maggie were engaged, right? So, it's safe to say that they would have a kid."

"And Luke and Ian look similar," Peyton continued. "And Sawyer, our daughter, is a perfect mix. So, if he gets me and Sawyer, he has his old life back right?"

"Look," The officer said, twirling the pencil in his hand. "I understand that you want your daughter back, I want her back, too, and we are doing everything we can to find her. Why don't you go home and spend some time with your other three and let me do my job?"

____

"Luke," Peyton placed a hand on his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Luke, we're right, I know we are."

"Then why doesn't he?" Lucas seethed, hitting the steering wheel with his palm. "How can he think that we're just gonna sit back and let him do all the work? She's our daughter!"

"Well, we don't really need his permission, do we?"

He turned to look at her as they came up on a stop light. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't gone out in public, Luke." She told him. "That's probably what he's waiting for. He's not gonna risk coming into the house, is he? I can spend more time outside. When Nathan and Julian start their search tomorrow, I can go with them. It can't be that hard to get to Ian."

"I'm not gonna lie, Peyt. I'm not so sure about this whole using you as bait thing."

"I'm not gonna lie, Luke. You really don't have a choice. I can take care of myself against him, I've done it before, and I can protect Sawyer in the process."

____

Sawyer hated this. She was hungry, cold, and tired. Her hair was gross and greasy and her contacts were bugging her like crazy. She couldn't sleep while being tied to a chair, Psycho didn't feed her all that much, and she was really cold. She groaned and started screaming.

Right on cue, Psycho came running in and covered her mouth with a gag. This wasn't Sawyer's plan. She started pushing the gag with her tongue, trying to get it to go out of her mouth. Psycho saw this and held it there.

"What? Can't you just be patient? Momma will be here just as soon as I can get her. She doesn't go out in public, you know?"

Sawyer groaned, and glared at him.

"If I take off the gag, do you promise not to scream? Daddy doesn't like to gag his little princess."

_Princess._ The named pulled at her heart, and just made her want to see her parents more. He took off the gag, and Sawyer opened and closed her mouth, stretching out her cheeks. "First, I am not our princess. Second, I need to go to the bathroom."

"You just went!"

Every hour, on the hour, Psycho untied her, and gave her a bucket to sit on. It was disgusting, and made Sawyer throw up a couple of times. She rarely ever got something to drink, so she was dehydrated.  
"It's not that…"

"Than what is it?"

"I'm a girl dude."

"You're like 12."

"11, actually. And I just started my period."

"Ew, that is so gross."

"It'll be even grosser if you don't buy me a pad or something or other."

"I don't have to do anything."

Sawyer glared at him. "Come on! If I'm your little girl, than you have to."

He groaned, and stepped back. "Fine. I'll go get you some…" He grimaced at the word. "..pads."

Sawyer grinned to herself as he walked out the door. This had to have some kind of an effect.

_____

Peyton was sitting on the picnic bench at the river court. Brooke was sitting next to her. They had started on their plan. She would go out in public more often. She didn't want to, god knows she just wanted to stay in Sawyer's room and pretend she was just at school. This was killing her, slowly. But, she felt in her heart she was right about Ian, so she was going to save her daughter her way.

This was the spot everyone had met at to start the search and Peyton and Brooke were sitting on 'base'. Peyton thought of it as a really big game of hide and seek.

She picked up her phone when she heard it ring, answered it quickly when she saw it was Lucas. "Hey, what's up?"

"Officer Wilcox just called." Lucas said over the phone. "Ian was just spotted at the grocery store buying tampons and pads."

Tampons and pads? Peyton thought to herself. She closed her eyes. She was missing part of her daughter's life. "Oh, that's…"

"Interesting." Lucas finished for her. "But he's still in town, so our plan could work."

"What'd he say?" Brooke asked her best friend as she hung up the phone.

"Ian was spotted at the grocery store buying tampons and pads."

Brooke started laughing. Peyton slapped her arm playfully. "Brooke!"

"oh, come on," Brooke said in between laughs. "You have to admit, that's pretty funny. Either Mother nature had perfect timing for your daughter, or Sawyer is a freakin genius."

"I'm gonna go with the genius part."

Brooke's cell phone rang and she looked at the front. "Oh, It's my mother. Wait here."

She stood up and walked a couple of feet away, her back turned away from Peyton. Peyton pushed her curls out of her eyes and took a deep breath. She was about to stand up when a hand came from behind her head, covering her mouth. She felt a small prick on her shoulder and everything went black.

____

Well? Do you think Peyton will be able to save her daughter? Or will Ian drag them across the country, ripping them away from their family and friends?

Oh, and I'm sorry if anyone thought the whole period thing was offensive. (I doubt it was, but better safe than sorry)

REVIEW!


	11. Family

You guys are amazing! I can't say this enough! I love all of the reviews!

Still own nothing.

____

Peyton groaned, rolling her head back before she opened her eyes. Either she was dead, or her plan had worked. Her plan-She opened her eyes and looked around. She was tied to a chair in a dark, messy room. She couldn't make out much. She was cold and her shoulder hurt terribly. She looked to the side of her and smiled, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of her daughter. "Sawyer."

Sawyer had her head leaning against the back of the chair, sleeping. She opened her eyes and turned to her mother. "Seriously? I had just fallen asleep."

Peyton gave her a look. "Don't give me that. You're okay!"

Sawyer smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Do you know this guy? Cause he keeps talking about being a family."

"Ian Banks. You remember dad's book?"

"Oh! Psycho Derek!" Sawyer said. "Yeah, you said he was in jail, though."

"He escaped."

Sawyer nodded. "Perfect."

"Yeah," Peyton said. She looked closer at her daughter. "_Are_ you okay?"

Sawyer nodded again, solemnly. "Yeah. I'm pretty hungry, but all things considered, I'm fine." She stopped and looked down. "How long do you think we'll be here? Does Dad know you're here?"

"I don't know, baby, hopefully not that much longer." She nodded. "Dad should know. We kind of set this up."

Sawyer gave her a weird look. "You set this up?" Sawyer listened as Peyton explained all of it to her, all the while breathing a sigh of relief that hope was still there.

____

Lilly had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she and Jamie were on her way back to Peyton and Brooke when a tall blonde man came up behind Peyton and snatched her. She looked down at the picture in her hand, looked back at the man that was now walking away with an unconscious Peyton as Brooke talked on her phone and put two and two together. She grabbed Jamie's head, signaled to him to be quiet and they carefully followed him.

Now, they were outside an abandoned house that Lilly didn't even know was _in_ Tree Hill. They were hiding behind a tree, Jamie behind her. She looked at her cell phone. It had been twenty minutes since that man dragged Peyton inside.

"Lilly!" Jamie hissed. He stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. "Lilly, come on! We have to call somebody!"

"Jamie, Call Luke and your dad, okay?" Lilly whispered back, as she stepped around the tree. Jamie grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jamie whispered. "You can't go in there by yourself! We need to call the police."

"If you call the police they'll come barreling in, sirens and all. Giving that psycho plenty of time to escape with Peyton and Sawyer. We need to distract them. Okay? I'll go in first, distract him. Call Luke and Nate and everyone else and tell them where we are, and then come in."

Lilly gave him a hug, kissed his cheek and ran to the side of the house, peeking into the window. She saw an empty room and moved to the next window, smiling to herself when she saw Peyton and Sawyer. She looked around for something to open the window with, and for something to give her a bout of courage. She found nothing, and took a deep breath. She hadn't been very brave with Carter and his abusive ways, but, now she could. She could be brave, for Peyton and Sawyer, for Lucas. She took one last deep breath, closed her eyes and said a quick prayer before shoving her hand through the nearest window. She bent down, waited a few moment counting to ten. She heard nothing and peeked in. The two ladies had their head turned to her and she waved before she put her hand through the hole in the window and unlocked it, climbing in.

"Hey guys!" Lilly whispered to them. She went over to Peyton and started untying the rope that was holding her to the chair. She looked around. "Is this guy even here?"

"Who knows." Peyton said. "What are you doing here? Where's Nate and Julian and Luke?"

"Jamie and I saw him take you. Jamie's outside calling Luke now."

"Well, well, well."

The girls stopped untying Sawyer and looked to the door where Ian was standing, holding a gun. He walked forward, and twirled the gun with his fingers. Peyton stepped in front of Sawyer and Lilly.

"Ian, please," Peyton said. "Just let us go. There's no reason to keep us here. We're not your family."

Ian's eyes flared with anger, and he started pointing the gun everywhere. "What do you mean 'we're not your family'?" He stepped closer. "We're meant to be together, Peyton! You me and our beautiful daughter."

Peyton pushed the chair Sawyer was sitting in back with her foot and stepped forward. "Listen, Ian, Listen to me. You had a girlfriend, Maggie. She died, okay? I can't be Maggie. I'm Peyton. Maggie's death was so long ago, it's time to move on. Let her go, Ian." As Peyton said all of this, Lilly was untying Sawyer slowly so Ian wouldn't notice.

He stared at Peyton incredulously. "But, this is our life, Peyton. How can you throw it away?"

"It is not your life."

Peyton breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lucas standing behind Ian. Nate was behind him and their faces showed as much anger as Ian's, only for an entirely different reason. Ian turned, pointing the gun at the two men. "Well, well, well, Lucas Scott. We meet again."

"You have two choices here, Ian." Lucas said. "You can let my family go and go back to jail, or I can tear you to shreds and then you go to jail. Your choice."

Ian laughed. "This is not your family anymore. I don't know who that other chick is, but Peyton and Sawyer are my family. Always have been. Don't you notice the resemblance between my daughter and I?"

Lucas looked to Nathan. "Guess this means the hard way."

In an instant, Peyton pushed Sawyer and Lilly to the side and Nathan and Lucas rammed Ian into the side of the wall. The two Scott men threw punches into his side. Ian tried to fight back, but the fact that it was two against one, he really didn't have much of a chance. Lucas and Nathan stopped only when they heard police sirens.

____

I kind of liked the idea of Lilly and Jamie coming to help. Anyways, more chapters to come. Let me know what you think!


	12. Safe

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews!

:]

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_____

"Mom?" Sawyer said into her mother's neck . "Momma, I can't breathe."

They were outside the abandoned house, standing next to the ambulance. The police had come and were going through the house. Ian had been arrested and taken into custody. Peyton and Sawyer had already talked to the police, now Lucas and Nathan were being questioned. Sawyer and Peyton had both been checked out by the ambulance, Sawyer had bruises and was severely dehydrated, but all things considered, she was just fine. This didn't stop Peyton from holding onto Sawyer for dear life.

"I don't care." Peyton replied, tightening her arms. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

Sawyer smiled, secretly not minding how tight her mom was holding her. "Me too, Momma."

"Oh, my baby." Peyton sobbed, pulling back and cupping her daughters cheeks. "My baby!"

"Mom," Sawyer said as she held onto Peyton's arms. "Really, could we stop with-"

Sawyer was cut off by Lucas as he picked her up and almost crushed her. Peyton grinned as she stepped back, watching the two.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Lucas said putting Sawyer back on the ground. He let go of her, and hugged Peyton. "either of you."

Lilly, followed by Nathan and Jamie walked up and joined in on the family moment. "Luke, as much as I love your hero side, this is getting kind of old."

Luke laughed at this sister and gave her a hug. "Let's just make sure anything like this never happens again."

"You got it, big brother."

"Hey," Jamie said, laughing.. "I'm not the only one who's been kidnapped anymore!"

Everyone just looked at him. His smile faded and he gave a sheepish shrug. "Too soon?"

"Too soon," They agreed.

____

"Okay," Haley lifted her glass and the group of friends in her home, along with the children at their feet did the same. "I would like to raise a toast to coming home, to being safe, and to being with family."

"Cheers!" They all repeated and took a sip of their glass. The kids had Welch's Sparkling Cider and the adults had white wine. They were at Haley and Nathans, celebrating Sawyer and Peytons return home. It had been a week, a hard week. Sawyer slept in Peyton and Lucas' bed and Lucas stayed true to his word, not letting her out of his sight. Truth be told, Sawyer was fine now that she was home. She had been scared, but she had decided to put the ordeal behind her and move on. Peyton spent more time with her kids than she had before. She told Lucas she wasn't going to let another moment get away.

"So, Sawyer," Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around the young girls shoulder. "Did you really start your period?"

Sawyer laughed. "No. I was just trying to annoy him."

"That's my girl."

Lucas leaned back on the couch he was sitting on as he held Anna. He watched his daughter interact with her godmother and mother and smiled to himself, looking down at the baby in his arms. He had his family with him. His daughter and his wife were safe. His life was back to normal.

___

End. I'm about to leave on vacation and I didn't want to leave with this unfinished. :] Let me know what you think!

Oh, and question: Anyone know what country Angie came from? Angie being the baby Brooke helped in Season five. They never really said anywhere specific. Let me know what your ideas are.


End file.
